Na cmentarzu
by Libarda
Summary: Dean Winchester i syn odwiedzają pewien cmentarz...


**NA CMENTARZU**

* * *

Dean Winchester trzymając za rękę dziesięcioletniego syna stanął między dwoma czarnymi nagrobkami. Nad złotymi literami tworzącymi imiona i nazwiska tam pochowanych znajdowały sie medaliony z ich twarzami. Chłopak spojrzał na ojca równie jak on zielonymi oczami.  
\- To oni? - zapytał.  
\- Tak synku... - westchnął mężczyzna i położył mu ręke na głowie.  
\- Obaj zgineli tego samego dnia - szepnął chłopak - chcesz mi opowiedzieć co się wtedy stało? - zapytał chłopak zaskoczony. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.  
\- Usiądźmy tam na ławce i opowiem ci... - powiedział i zaczął mówić.

* * *

To wszystko działo się ponad czternaście lat temu... Złapali mnie w opuszczonym budynku, w którym pomieszkiwałem w tamtym czasie. Pamiętasz, że wtedy byłem demonem? (Chłopak pokiwał głową, a mężczyzna dotknął prawego ramienia na którym była blizna po znamieniu Kaina). Złapanie mnie wymagało od nich nieludzkich starań. W końcu jednak udało im się zapędzić mnie w kozi róg. Bardzo poważnie raniłem jednego z nich, mojego brata... drugiemu udało się jednak mnie powstrzymać przed zabiciem go i zamknęli mnie w pułapce. Nie czekając długo przystąpili do rytuału. Byłem jednak zbyt silny i za pierwszym razem rytuał się nie powiódł, a do tego jeszcze bardziej osłabił rannego Sammy'ego. Wtedy Cas zrobił to samo, z tym, że tym razem podawał mi swoją krew co pół godziny. Kiedy nadeszła ostatnia faza, jego ręce rozświetliły się mdłym niebieskim światłem. Wszyscy troje wiedzieliśmy, że tym razem się powiedzie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie i powiedział:  
\- Proszę pamiętaj co dla ciebie zrobiliśmy - wystarczyło, że lekko dotknął dłonią moich ust i osunął się bez życia. Zerwałem się na równe nogi i chwyciłem martwego przyjaciela. Po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.  
\- Dean - usłyszałem zmęczony głos z rogu pomieszczenia w którym byliśmy - potrzebuje pomocy... - ciągle ze łzami w oczach wstałem i podszedłem do rannego. Obejrzałem jego brzuch i żebra. W przeciągu ostatnich godzin wykwitł tam wielki śliwkowy siniak.  
\- Przepraszam - wyszeptałem i objąłem go - tak bardzo cię przepraszam...  
\- Zawieź mnie do szpitala - poprosił. Bez szemrania pomogłem mu wstać i zabrałem go do samochodu. Lekarze od razu wzięli go na operacje. Kiedy jednak go otworzyli spowodowali gigantyczny krwotok wewnętrzny i Sam umarł na stole. Jako, że byliśmy w pobliżu, zadzwoniłem do córki Jimmy'ego, która rok wcześniej została osierocona. Umówiliśmy się i w otoczeniu kawiarnii powiedziałem jej, że Castiel i Sammy zginęli w akcji. Nie wdawałem się w szczegóły, było mi wstyd. Claire była wściekła, wyklinała Castiela i to, że ściągnął na jej rodzinę same nieszczęścia. W końcu rozpłakała się i wyszła. Pojechaliśmy wtedy do domku gdzie to wszystko się rozegrało, zapakowałen ciało Castiela i razem pojechaliśmy do zakładu pogrzebowego. Znajdowało się tam również ciało Sammy'ego. Zapytasz pewnie dlaczego znowu nie zrobiłem wszystkiego, żeby ich uratować... Podejrzewałem, że to nie ma sensu. Sam na pewno ułożył się ze Śmiercią, żebym nie miał szans go uratować. Pogrzeb był skromny. Pochowaliśmy ich obok siebie, żebym mógł ich czasem odwiedzać. Chciałem dalej ruszyć w trasę, wtedy jednak natknąłem się na Gabriela, który okazało się, że przeżył starcie z Lucyferem, powiedział mi, że śmierć Castiela przywróciła porządek, że zarówno Sam jak i on wiedzieli, że jeśli to Cas mnie uleczy, nie tylko zamkną się wrota piekieł, ale też złamie to zaklęcie Metatrona. Powiedział mi też, że mam uhonorować pamięć ich obu i zacząć żyć dalej. Nie potrafiłem ruszyć dalej, więc zamieszkałem w tym mieście. Dwa lata potrzebowałem żeby przejść z ich śmiercią do porządku dziennego. W końcu poznałem twoją matkę i narodziłeś się ty.

* * *

Kiedy skończył przez dłuższą chwile milczeli. Chłopak zerknął na nagrobki.  
"Sam Winchester  
Zmarł 18 grudnia 2014  
W wieku 32 lat  
'Na zawsze w mojej pamięci'"  
Głosił pierwszy nagrobek, na drugim było napisane:  
"Jimmy Castiel Novak  
Zmarł 18 grudnia 2014  
W wieku 40 lat  
'Zaginiony ojciec, najlepszy przyjaciel, człowiek z łaską anioła'"  
Cichą zadumę ich obu przerwał dźwięk komórki Deana. Grał refren "eye of the tiger". Mężczyzna z niechęcią odebrał. Przez chwile mruczał coś do telefonu.  
\- Chodź Cassie - odezwał się do syna - mama woła na obiad...


End file.
